


Impact On Interns

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens all the time and no one is ever prepared for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impact On Interns

Maureen perked up as soon as Cecil started to describe what was happening to Richard in the Whispering Forest. Her eyes widened and she looked over at Vithya, noticing the look of worry on the other girl's face too. “Vithya, where's Jeremy?” she asked.

“He should be in the break ro...” Vithya perked up when she heard the sound of sneakers pounding on the ground at a fast pace and she and Maureen both cursed before chasing after the sound, knowing full well who it was. “Jeremy! Jeremy, stop!”

Jesús stepped out of the bathroom as the shouting continued, blinking as he frowned at the sight of Jeremy being chased by Vithya and Maureen. “What's going on?” he asked just as Jeremy ran past him.

“Catch him! He's going to the Forest for Richard!” Maureen shouted.

Jesús cursed and turned around. His legs were far longer than Jeremy's and he closed the gap just before the smaller intern reached the door to the outside, grabbing him by the arms and yanking him back to keep him off-balance. “You're not turning into a tree today, Jeremy...”

“Let me go! He needs me! I have to go!” Jeremy screamed. “I can still save him! I just have to get to him and then I can..!”

Vithya winced as she and Maureen finally caught up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Jeremy...Richard's gone. If you go after him you'll just turn into a tree too, okay?”

The three winced as Jeremy broke down into sobs, his legs giving out from underneath him. Jesús let go to avoid hurting him, rubbing the younger intern's back in comfort. “Jeremy?”

“He's not gone,” Jeremy whimpered with a shake of his head. “He can't be gone...I don't _want_ him to be gone.”

The three shared a look between each other and Maureen sighed as she stood up, squaring her shoulders and straightening her back. Someone needed to be in charge of this situation and with Dana gone that fell on her shoulders instead. “Vithya, go and get some weighted blankets from the closet and warm them up for twenty minutes. Jesús, try to take him to the break room and _do not_ let him anywhere near that massive hole. He might try to...you know. ”

Jeremy was still tearfully refusing to believe that Richard was gone as he was helped onto his feet, allowing himself to be led away as Vithya jogged away to prepare the blankets. Maureen softly clicked her teeth together, shaking her head as she went to prepare the paperwork to announce Richard's funeral preparations.

 


End file.
